Link (Majora's Mask)
|-|Link= |-|Deku Link= |-|Goron Link= |-|Zora Link= |-|Fierce Deity Link= Summary Having been returned to his childhood by Princess Zelda at the end of Ocarina of Time, Link goes on a search for a "beloved and invaluable friend", implied to be the fairy Navi. While traveling deep inside the Lost Woods, Link is ambushed by the Skull Kid and his two friends, the Fairy siblings Tatl and Tael. The Skull Kid makes off with Link's Ocarina of Time, and in the subsequent chase, Link is transported into the parallel world of Termina, where the Skull Kid uses his magic to turn Link into a Deku Scrub. During this process, Tatl becomes separated from the Skull Kid and Tael, and joins Link in order to find them, becoming his Fairy companion for the remainder of the game. In the caves beneath Termina, Link meets the mysterious Happy Mask Salesman, who agrees to return Link to his normal shape if Link returns Majora's Mask to him, an artifact of ancient power that was stolen by the Skull Kid. As Link embarks on this quest, he learns little by little of the looming catastrophe threatening the land: the Moon in the sky has assumed a horrible, evil face and has abandoned its orbit, and will collide with Termina in exactly three days. Link's quest to restore himself quickly becomes a quest to save the land, during which he not only returns to his original form, but acquires masks enabling him to freely transform between his Hylian, Deku, Goron, and Zora forms. Eventually, Link succeeds in freeing the Four Giants, enigmatic deities who can halt the Moon's descent, and confronts the Skull Kid. At this point, Majora, the evil entity residing inside Majora's Mask, abandons its now useless host and retreats into the Moon. Link chases after it into the strange core of the Moon, and after a long and heated battle against the three incarnations of Majora, the entity is finally defeated and the menacing Moon disappears. Upon returning the now lifeless mask to the Happy Mask Salesman, Link leaves his new friends and continues his journey, while the people of Termina once more celebrate the dawn of a new day. During the celebration, a Zora identical to Link's Zora form is seen performing with The Indigo-Go's, implying that Link may have returned to the carnival temporarily, though this is never clarified. He, later on, lives a life of regret and becomes the Hero's Shade. It should also be noted that he had a child at some point, which led to his descendant in Twilight Princess. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | At least High 4-C Name: Link Origin: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Gender: Male Age: At least 9, possibly 10 (The game is set several months after Ocarina of Time) Classification: Hylian Swordsman, Hero of Time Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Fire, Ice, and Light Manipulation, Can teleport, Invisibility (via the Stone Mask), Mind Control (Of the undead via the Captain's Mask), Mind Reading (via the Mask of Truth), Soothe the hearts/souls of others, Dispel curses, Manipulate time and the weather, Summon Epona or the Four Giants, Induce/dispel magical sleep, and create statues of his current form via various melodies, Several transformations via various masks, Granting him increased stats and abilities, Including situational Flight and Levitation (Via the Deku Mask and Deku Flowers), The ability to breathe and fight effectively underwater and generate an aura of magical electricity (Via the Zora Mask), Increased strength, durability and resistance to high temperatures (Via the Goron Mask), The ability to see invisible beings (Via the Lens of Truth), and vastly increased physical strength and range (Via the Giant's Mask), as well as several more abilities, Resistance to Soul, Transmutation, and Death Manipulation (albeit limited) | All of the same abilities, plus energy blasts via the Fierce Deity Mask Attack Potency: Large Island level+ (Able to physically overpower the likes of the four dungeon bosses, who can output this level of energy) | At least Large Star level (More powerful than Majora without Skull Kid holding him back, who is powerful enough to drop the moon on Termina and wipe the entire world out, as well as create a sun) Speed: Supersonic+ with Relativistic reactions/combat speed (Fast enough to attack and counter opponents fast enough to deflect his arrows from point blank range. Has been showed to react to Beamos beams) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions/combat speed (Fought and killed Majora, a being immensely superior to the Four Giants) Lifting Strength: Class 50+ normally. Class M with the Goron Mask. Class E+ with the Giant Mask | Class E+ (The Fierce Deity mask is stated to possess all the merits of the other masks presented in the game to the Ikana Canyon [http://zeldawiki.org/Gossip_Stone#Majora.27s_Mask Gossip Stone outside of Sakon's Hideout], including the Giant's Mask) Striking Strength: Large Island Class+ | At least Large Star Class Durability: Large Island level+ (Took hits from the likes of Goht and Gyorg, who can do this) | At least Large Star level (Took hits from an unrestrained Majora) Stamina: High | Extremely high Range: Extended melee range. Varies from Tens of meters to Tens of kilometers with ranged weapons. Hundreds of kilometers with the Ocarina of Time. | Extended melee range. At least Stellar with energy blasts. Standard Equipment: Gilded/Great Fairy's Sword, Mirror Shield, bombs, several magical masks, a longbow, a grappling hook, deku sticks, a pictograph, and a magical ocarina that allows him to manipulate time | The Fierce Deity Sword Intelligence: High, is able to instantly learn how to use new items and can solve complicated puzzles on the spot, also adapts extremely well to his new bodies when he transforms via the use of one of his masks, on top of this. Link at this point is a seasoned adventurer, having the events and experience of Ocarina of Time under his belt. Weaknesses: Using the Deku Mask lowers Link’s physical strength (though he's still able to wreck large chunks of ice) and is weak to fire, Zora Link is weak to fire and ice, Goron Link is slow (except while rolling and punching) and can not swim, and to use the Giant’s Mask, Link needs a constant supply of magical power. Has a limited supply of magical energy available to him normally, and some of his equipment has limited ammunition. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Song of Time:' Link plays a song on the Ocarina of Time that rewinds time to an extent. Variations exist such as the Song of Inverted Time, which slows down the flow of time, and the Song of Double Time, which fast forwards time to how far he wants. *'Song of Storms:' A song taught to Link by Flat. When played, Link is initially surrounded by a whirlwind and then storms are created around his area. *'Song of Healing:' An essential song taught to Link by the Happy Mask Salesman. When played, any troubled souls or evil magic can be "cured" by the song in certain conditions, turning them into masks who's powers can be used by Link. This song is the reason Link has the Deku, Goron and Zora masks. *'Fire Arrows:' Imbues his arrows with the power of fire that explodes upon impact. *'Ice Arrows:' Imbues his arrows with the power of ice that freezes the target upon impact. *'Light Arrows:' Imbues his arrows with the power of light. His most powerful magic, these arrows have the power to dispel Ganondorf's magics and even stun him upon impact. Key: Link | Fierce Deity Link Note: This Link and the Ocarina of Time Link are actually the same person but in two separate timelines. Time travel was involved. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Elves Category:Time Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Boomerang Users Category:Shield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Kids Category:Sword Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Links Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Playable Characters